


Her Name

by RosieJade



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, I try to keep the timeline right, Kinda canon, M/M, OC's - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform, Smut, Some Sex in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieJade/pseuds/RosieJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Narvaez Jr. and Hadriana Mallory are finally moving to Texas to work at their dream job. This is their story. From December 2010 all the way up to present day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Name

**Her Name**

**Chapter One**

**The Job**

**By Rosie Jade**

 

Hadriana Mallory is twenty-one years old. She lives in an okay apartment in Queens, New York with her boyfriend. Together they make videos about video games for the internet. Ana, as she prefers to be called, works as a secretary, while her boyfriend works at Game Stop. Now don't think that because they make videos and have shitty jobs that there not smart.

Both Ana and Ray, her boyfriend, graduated top in their class. They weren’t naive to the world around them, they knew that they would not only need street smarts to actually make something of themselves. The two native New Yorkers didn't want to be forever living in a shitty apartment on the bad side of town with some of the worst jobs to have.

However, all of that was about to change. Both where waiting for the go ahead from the company, Rooster Teeth, to move out to Texas and start the jobs they had been offered there. They needed to tie up a few loose ends in New York before they could officially move, so shitty jobs at Game Stop and with dick business men where as good as they'd get for now. Something they where more than happy to suffer through it the pay off was as good as they knew it would be.

They had already gotten the jobs, after all, and their friends Michael, Lindsay and Barbara had all gotten jobs a year ago with Achievement Hunter—Michael & Lindsay—and Rooster Teeth, Barbara. So now it was just a waiting game. Rooster Teeth needed to prepare for them, Ray and Ana needed to find a place to stay and a way to ship their stuff out there.

Their soon to be boss, Geoff Ramsey, had notice the videos they made for the Community channel, and with stellar recommendations from Michael, Lindsay and Barbara, Geoff was all for hiring on two new employes to add on to the already six official members of Achievement Hunter. Geoff and Jack Pattillo, the co-founder of the Rooster Teeth spin off, had also both seen a few of their streams and thought that they where awesome. Something Ana had squealed about when Lindsay had told her over the phone a few weeks ago.

They'd called Ray and Ana only a short while after Michael, Lindsay and Barbara had officially been hired and told them that if they wanted jobs they where waiting for them. Both had jumped at the offer, initially, excited to finally leave high maintenance New York behind to do what they love. However, they couldn't leave their apartment lease until late 2011. Which Geoff and Jack where more than accommodating for, telling the two New Yorkers to take as long as they needed, the jobs where there when they where ready. Now that they where ready to move, they where just waiting for Geoff to tell them that they where ready for them. Something had apparently come up, which was causing a fritz in the hiring system, so they where waiting a couple of extra days while they fixed it.

Which was what brought them to today.

 

**(PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK)**

 

“Ray!” Ana shrieked as he bounced into her while she was doing her weakly stream. Turning to look at him, she could hear the comments blow up at the interruption. Ana wasn't actually frustrated with him, there rule was to not interrupt each others streams unless it was for something important, so what every Ray needed would have to be super important if he was interrupting her.

“They called!” he said excitedly, leaning over and hugging her to him from her position in her chair. The comments exploded again, but Ana was so confused she ignored them. They got calls everyday, why was this particular call so important that he had to interrupt her during the stream instead of waiting until she was done?

“Who called?” she questioned him, turning back to the stream to quickly pause it. Telling them that she would be back in a couple of minuets. Something urgent was going on that needed her attention, and she was sorry but she would be back in a minuet. Before letting Ray puller he up and out of her chair, and drag her into their kitchen to tell her what was so important.

“Rooster Teeth! Geoff called and said everything was set up. Ana where going to Texas!” Ray told her excitedly. She was stunned for a moment, before her own enthusiasm took over. This was wonderful! They had been waiting for the call for four days now, after finally telling Geoff that their contract had run out and they where ready to come and work.

“Ray! Oh my God! That's fucking fantastic.” She shrieked at her boyfriend, tackling him onto the kitchen floor in her happiness. Ray gasped at the impact, but hugged his girlfriend to him tightly, rolling around on their kitchen floor together. They wrestled for a little while, laughing in their joy.

“Said that Ray Narvaez Jr. and Hadriana Mallory where to report to Rooster Teeth building 636 in Austin, Texas by the end of January 2012. For their jobs at Achievement Hunter, part of the company Rooster Teeth, to finally begin!” Ray said to her, laughing when Ana stuck her tongue out at him. His girlfriend loathed her first name, something he took advantage of often. Ana was know to become...violent when someone said her first name. He remembered the substitute in High School that was new to the district and didn’t know what happened when someone called Ana by her first name. Safe to say that Ana was suspended for three days and the substitute was traumatized, but now knew to call her Ana. Which according to his slightly crazy girlfriend, had made the suspension worth it.

“Did he actually call me Hadriana? Gonna have to break him of that habit.” Ana said, cracking her knuckles and laughing when Ray flinched. She knew he remembered what she had done to all the people in high school when they called her Hadriana. Or even more recently the women from the clothing store who had asked what Ana stood for. That women had not appreciate the shoe that Ana had thrown at her. Which had subsequently gotten them banned from that mall for life.

“Don't get us fired Ana, or kill our boss, we need him. Do you wanna be stuck working for your asshole boss for the rest of your life?” He said to her, laughing at her reaction. Trust Ana to only care about her name, rather than the fact that they where finally going to get out of Queens. Or the fact that she wouldn’t have to be a secretary anymore, something she hated almost as much as her first name.

“Stop laughing at me!” she said, smacking him on the chest. “You know I hate my name, curse my mother for naming me after her grandmother! Hadriana is a grandma name, and i'm too dam fucking hot to be a grandma.” she said, rolling them over so that she was sitting on him, laughing when he tried to escape her.

Ray pulled her face down to his, kissing her and bonking their foreheads together. Ana blew a raspberry at him, mushing their cheeks together when he let her face go. They where both holding in the brunt of their enthusiasm for this. The two where beyond excited to finally be able to work their dream jobs. And if their neighbors where complete and udder dicks they would be screaming their heads off and jumping up and down. But that was likely to get them evicted, considering their downstairs neighbors hated them. So any noise they heard from the two was reported to the land lord. Who equally hated them, and was the main reason that they couldn’t just pay their way out of their apartment contract and instead had to stay until it ran out.

“No more hiding in the apartment and sending our videos to him through email!” Ana said excitedly, rolling off him and jumping up. She was done with being quiet and keeping her excitement inside, they where only going to be here for five more days tops. The land lord could be as pissed at them as he wanted, Ana really couldn’t give any fucks anymore. She wasn't going to let that old, hillbilly jackass fuck up their excitement.

“Im gonna stop my stream early, we need to celebrate!” She shouted excitedly as she ran back to their computer desk. Stopping her stream early was something she had never done, but this was a special occasion and she knew that her viewers would understand. They would be just as excited about this as they where.

Poking her head back around the corner into the kitchen Ana smiled giddily at Ray, “Call Michael will you? He and Lindsay need to open their spare room for us!” She said, before popping back into the living room/computer room. Ana was practically vibrating around the apartment she was so excited. Bouncing from place to place as if she was walking on air, which she practically was she was so happy.

Ray shook his head at his girlfriend, he knew how excited she was to finally have her dream job. Both gamers having been involved with Rooster Teeth from the beginning, participating in the community page before their videos had been noticed. He couldn’t wait to tell her that they already had an apartment waiting for them, and they wouldn’t have to stay with Michael and Lindsay.

Ray and Ana had been looking for apartment in Texas, and Ana had found one she was in love with. However she was disappointed when about three weeks ago it went off the market. What Ana didn't know was that Ray had Michael and Lindsay reserve it for them, and that that's where they would be living when they finally moved there. He absolutely couldn’t wait to surprise her with it.

He came to the conclusion that he would tell her during their celebratory dinner. That way she could be excited, but they could still finish dinner before she dragged him into the bedroom to 'celebrate' some more. Which wouldn’t happen if he told her now, she would drag him into the bedroom and they would completely forget about dinner. Which would lead to take out instead of the fancy dinner he already had planned. Ray couldn't let that happen, he loved treating Ana like a princess.

His lovely Ana deserved it. Fuck, after some of the shit they had been through since moving out of his parents place after high school and into this shit hole, they both deserved to treat themselves a little. Even if it meant he had to put on some dress shoes, nice pants and a nicer shirt. He would be uncomfortable in 'nice' clothes for an hour or two so they could enjoy themselves.

Ray walked into their bedroom to change. He laughed when he walked through the door, only to stop and Ana walked back and forth from their closet to the bed, where she already had four different outfit combinations laid out. He smiled and watched her for a while, he would never not enjoy watching Ana, he loved watching her. Even when she was showing her neurotic ways, they where what made her who she was. Which was why he loved her. So he walked over the the bit of the bed that wasn’t covered in clothes and sat down. Ray would just enjoy watching her for a little while, before they went out and celebrated their success.

 

**TBC**

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
